1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing a document based on a personal network, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing a response upon receiving a query, by receiving a response registered by a personal network associated with the user.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a service associated with a social network, such as a cafe, a blog, and a community has been expanded and adopted as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. Consequently, a user may need to access a social network and make a post in order to obtain desired information from the corresponding social network joined by the user. However, there may be an inconvenience for the user to join a social network in order to obtain a desirable response with respect to a query from the corresponding social network.
From a point of view of a social network, to be competitive, service providers may need to address a revolutionary procedure for attracting many subscribers. For example, a simple approach to introduce a cafe, a blog, and a community may fail to attract the user to join the social network. Moreover, a targeted join request may be difficult for a user who may be likely to actively participate in the corresponding social network.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach that may provide a user with enhanced social network service, for example, receiving a response with respect to a document prepared by the user via a social network, and transferring a join request to a user who may be likely to actively participate in the social network, and attracting the user to join the social network.